Because He Said So
by SongOnTheBreeze
Summary: She'll wait until he comes back. Because he was coming back. And she believed him. Because he said so./ Drabble written in 10 minutes out of boredom. My first Warriors fic. Warining: Implied character death. Please read and review.


Yeah, so, I usually only write fictions for Naruto, but I got writer's block while I was trying to write my latest fic, Deer Day Afternoon, so I thought I'd try something different. I wrote and edited this in 10 minutes, so don't be surprised it it stinks.

Nightcloud is such an interesting character, and I figured that she must have arguments with herself over whether Crowfeather really cares for her.

This fiction does not correspond with anything in the actual books, of course. But I thought it would be interesting, none the less.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Therefore, I am getting no financial gain from this fiction.

Enjoy.

* * *

He'd said he would be back soon. And she'd believed him.

Because he said so.

After all, why would he lie to her?

Nightcloud watched the sun sink below the horizon, casting bloody light across the hills that surrounded WindClan's territory. The glare it cast made her squint her eyes.

The air was starting to get chilly, so she settled down onto her belly and wrapped her tail around her paws.

She couldn't remember how long she'd been waiting out here.

Long enough for her legs to go numb from standing. Long enough for Onestar to come and ask her to come back not one but four times.

How long had it been since Onestar sent them out? Three hours? Four? She'd lost count.

Either way, they should be back by now.

It was just a simple border patrol, just a routine thing.

The patrol had consisted of Gorsetail, Antpelt, Harespring, and Crowfeather.

Crowfeather.

_Her _Crowfeather.

The one that she loved, cared for, no matter what. The father of her kit, Breezepelt.

And, now, now, they were missing. No, not missing, just running late. The entire patrol.

How long had it been since Onestar had sent out a search party? One hour? Two? She'd lost count.

He'd said it wouldn't take long. It was just one patrol. And she had believed him.

Because he said so.

But now, with the sun setting, with the warriors of StarClan just starting to appear, she wondered if he was wrong.

No, he wasn't. He had said he would be back soon. And she still believed him.

Because he said so.

So many thought she didn't care for Crowfeather, didn't really love him. Thought that she just took him as a mate because she wanted power, since he was the son of the clan deputy.

Maybe that was true. But it wasn't the only reason.

She _did _love him. Even if he didn't really love her. Even if he'd only taken her as his mate to prove that he was a loyal WindClan cat.

He'd said he loved her. And she'd beleived him.

Because he said so.

She'd taken the news of his little escapade with that RiverClan cat, Feathertail, in stride. After all, he had been young; he couldn't have known what love really was at the time.

And when that ThunderClan she-cat, Hollyleaf, had announced his romance with Leafpool, and about the kits he didn't know he had, she had been shocked.

At first.

But when he said that Leafpool meant nothing to him anymore, how those kits would never be his, she'd believed him.

Because he said so.

The sound of cats pounding into the hollow made her turn he head.

It was the search party. And Crowfeather's border patrol wasn't with them.

She heard Ashfoot murmur something to Onestar. Something about an attack from a group of rogues. Alot of blood. No bodies in sight. Must have been dragged off.

The she-cat looked distressed, horrified.

Why? What was the matter? The blood must have been from the rogues. The border patrol had simply gone to dispose of the bodies. They would be back soon

Crowfeather would be back. He had said he would be back soon.

And she would wait until he did.

Settling herself into a more comfortable position, she turned her gaze back to where the sun had set.

The stars were all out now.

They would wait with her.

They would keep her company.

They knew, just like she did, that he would be back soon.

She knew he would.

Because he said so.

* * *

So, like I said, reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
